Paman Tersayang
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Naruto cemburu saat melihat Gaara lebih memperhatikan Shikadai daripada Boruto dan Himawari. "Apa kau lupa, anak-anakku adalah keponakanmu juga?" ucapnya.


"Sejujurnya aku cemburu saat kau lebih memperhatikan Shikadai daripada Anak-anakku! Apa kau lupa kalau Bolt dan Himawari juga keponakanmu, Gaara?" ucap Naruto, membuat Gaara terkejut. Benarkah itu?

* * *

 **Dear Uncle**

Konoha sore ini berpayung mendung. Angin berhembus agak kasar, memaksa para penduduk menutup jendela-jendela mereka. Suhu juga turun beberapa derajat, menandakan musim dingin yang sebentar lagi menyapa desa.

Naruto Uzumaki, sang Hokage ketujuh, duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dan menghadap tumpukan laporan misi yang –entah bagaimana– terasa tak kunjung habis. Mata birunya menyusuri baris-baris tulisan dengan tekun. Sesekali, dia memberi tanda dan coretan.

"Serius sekali, Tuan Hokage," sebuah suara menyapa, membuat Naruto refleks mendongakkan kepala. Seorang pria bersurai merah tersenyum ke arahnya dari pintu utama.

"Gaara!" sapanya ceria, "Kau baru pulang? Bagaimana kabar markas latihan tentara gabungan kita?"

"Dalam kendali," jawab Gaara ringan sambil masuk ruangan, "Kau masih sibuk?"

"Lumayan. Ini tumpukan terakhir." Jawab Naruto sambil menghadap kertas-kertasnya lagi, sementara Gaara menuju lemari di sudut ruang, mengambil sebuah map dokumen berlambang desa Sunagakure. "Pekerjaanku juga hampir selesai, Naruto. Boleh aku cek laporan yang ini?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik. Malam ini aku ingin bisa pulang ke rumah..."

"Hm-m," Gaara menyambut, "Senangnya kalau punya keluarga yang menunggu kepulanganmu –"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti sesaat. Tiba-tiba wajah kalemnya berubah menjadi cerah, "Oh ya Gaara! Maukah kau makan malam bersama kami di rumah? Bolt dan Hima –"

"Maaf," potong Kazekage muda ini cepat sambil berbalik menghadap Naruto, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan keponakanku."

Binar di wajah Naruto meredup paksa. Hokage ini melirik ke arah lain, "Oh," ucapnya. Dia hendak bersuara lagi, tapi Gaara memotong...

"Besok aku pulang ke Suna. Aku cuma berkesempatan bertemu dengan Shikadai malam ini, Naruto."

"Oh," Naruto menyahut pendek dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Dia terasa tak bernafsu lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan.

OoO

Pukul dua malam, Naruto pulang. Anak-anaknya sudah terlelap. Sang istri, Hinata Uzumaki, menyambutnya di pintu depan. "Selamat datang!" ucapnya lembut sambil membantu suami tercinta melepas mantelnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto saat melihat istrinya belum mengenakan pakaian tidur. Dari tumpukan majalah di meja, Naruto tahu, Hinata memang sengaja menunggunya hingga dini hari seperti ini.

"Bolt rewel. Dia baru tidur pukul setengah sebelas tadi," lapor Hinata. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari sang Hokage. Tidak perlu bertanya mengapa Bolt –putranya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun itu – rewel. Naruto tahu persis sebabnya.

Bolt ingin bertemu dengan Gaara, tetapi Gaara tak pernah punya waktu. Dia lebih mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada Shikadai, 'keponakan' nya. "Cih!" Naruto menyernyit sebal, "Apa dia lupa kalau keponakannya bukan cuma Shikadai?"

"Eh apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mau mandi..." sahut Naruto cepat, kemudian mencium kening istrinya, "Kau istirahat saja, sayang. Aku akan menyusul ke kamar."

Air hangat mengaliri tubuh Naruto pelan. Tapi dia tak sepenuhnya menikmati. Pikirannya justru terlempar ke percakapan beberapa bulan silam. Saat Gaara berkunjung ke kediamannya dan bertemu dengan Bolt dan Himawari.

Gaara bukan tipe pria yang banyak bicara, tapi dia sangat baik pada Bolt dan Himawari. Dalam sekejap, kedua anaknya luluh di pangkuan Sang Kazekage. Bolt paling suka melempar kunai ke pasir-pasir Gaara untuk latihan. Dia mengagumi bagaimana pasir-pasir Gaara dapat bergerak otomatis membentuk perlindungan. Naruto sampai marah-marah saat melihat Bolt dengan sengaja melempar kunai ke kepala Gaara. Tapi tentu saja tidak kena, karena Gaara dilindungi pasir-pasir ajaibnya.

Himawari sangat suka saat Gaara membentuk pasirnya menjadi aneka macam bentuk. Bentuk bunga matahari, bentuk rumah, bahkan bentuk ekspresi wajah konyol Naruto saat masih kecil, yang membuat Bolt dan Himawari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bolt dan Himawari sangat sayang pada Gaara. Bahkan Bolt pernah dengan polosnya berkata, " _Jika aku tidak mendapat perhatian dari Ayahku yang Hokage itu, aku tidak keberatan diperhatikan oleh Paman Gaara. Kurasa Kazekage lebih keren daripada Hokage!_ "

Tapi Gaara semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia semakin jarang ke Konoha. Jadwalnya begitu padat. Naruto berusaha memberitahu anak-anaknya bahwa Paman Gaara tercinta sedang sibuk, agar mereka tidak rewel. " _Besok, Ayah akan ajak Paman Gaara kemari! Kalian bisa bermain dengan Paman Gaara, oke?_ "

Lalu Naruto sadar –Gaara sebenarnya tak sesibuk itu. Dia orang yang sangat cermat dan tekun. Pekerjaannya selalu rapi dalam waktu singkat. Tetapi sela waktu luangnya selalu dia gunakan untuk yang lain, yaitu Shikadai. Teman sekelas Bolt yang dia bangga-banggakan sebagai 'keponakan tercinta'. Putri dari Temari Nara, kakak tertuanya.

Jika sudah menyangkut Shikadai, Gaara tidak peduli pada apapun. Termasuk pada Bolt dan Himawari. Cinta yang terasa berat sebelah itu mengusik Naruto! Naruto berusaha bersabar. Tetapi tempo hari, Bolt merengek ingin bertemu dengan Gaara. Dia berjanji akan mengajak Gaara makan malam di rumah malam ini.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Gaara tidak bisa. Dia lebih mementingkan Shikadai. Teringat ucapannya yang terdengar tanpa dosa _"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan keponakanku."_

Sejak dia dan Naruto diangkat menjadi saudara, tidakkah itu berarti Bolt dan Himawari adalah keponakannya juga? Ini juga bukan kali pertama. Saat Naruto mengajak Gaara mampir ke rumah, dia selalu menolak dengan alasan ingin bertemu dengan Shikadai. Saat Naruto mengajak Bolt ke kantor hokage, Gaara pasti sudah pergi ke rumah kakaknya untuk bertemu dengan Shikadai.

Shikadai, shikadai, dan selalu saja Shikadai. Apa salahnya memperhatikan Bolt dan Himawari sejenak?! Bolt masih tujuh tahun, dan Himawari tiga tahun. Keinginan mereka hanya bertemu dengan Paman Gaara! Mengapa sesusah itu?

Naruto menghela nafas. "Ah mungkin kapan-kapan... aku akan bicara dengannya..."

OoO

Esok hari, Gaara mengunjungi kantor Hokage, membicarakan berkas kerjasama yang masih perlu dirapikan, lalu Gaara berpamitan.

"...Gaara!" panggil Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Gaara mendongak.

"Ya?"

"Kau pulang pukul tiga kan? Kita masih ada waktu dua jam, mau kah kau..." Naruto berhenti sejenak, "Mengunjungi Anak-anakku?"

"Tidak –" Gaara bersuara pelan. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Shikadai sebagai hadiah kenaikan kelasnya. Aku –"

"Kumohon!" tanpa sadar, suara Naruto meninggi. Dia mendekati kawan berambut merahnya itu. Tetapi segera setelah mereka berhadapan, Naruto bingung. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Bolt dan Hima ingin bertemu denganmu sejak kemarin..."

"Oh," Gaara tersenyum ringan, "Bolt berada di akademi yang sama dengan Shikadai kan? Aku bisa bertemu dia di sana –"

Naruto mengernyit sedikit, tapi tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan kubilang pada Bolt nanti..."

Ini bukan hal yang Naruto harapkan. "Tapi!" ucap Naruto cepat, "Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Pergilah temui Shikadai. Mungkin kau bisa mengunjungi anak-anakku di kesempatan selanjutnya..."

"Baik. Aku akan ke akademi sekarang..." Gaara berbalik, kemudian keluar ruang, meninggalkan sang Hokage yang menghela nafas berat. Dia agak berat hati untuk terang-terangan mengutarakan kegelisahannya. Bagaimana cara mengatakan _jangan pilih kasih antara Shikadai dengan Bolt dan Himawari_ dengan bahasa yang lebih halus dan tidak terkesan merajuk?

Entah.

Jadi, Naruto memilih pergi ke atap kantor untuk menenangkan diri sebentar. Angin mengelus rambut pendeknya, dan mengibarkan jubah putihnya. Angin Konoha memang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik... Dia mengirim pesan kepada Hinata untuk berkata pada Bolt bahwa dia tidak berhasil membawa Gaara. Hinata membalas, berkata bahwa Bolt benar-benar rewel kini. Tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain minta maaf.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi... Gaara memang lebih menyayangi Shikadai. Dia juga tidak bisa memaksa Gaara untuk lebih perhatian pada Bolt dan Himawari kan?

OoO

"Naruto..." seseorang memanggil. Naruto menoleh sedikit. Matanya melebar saat melihat Gaara berdiri sejarak tiga meter di belakangnya.

"Bukankah kau ke akademi?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu? Aku melihat hari ini kau agak...tidak tenang."

"Hmmm..." Naruto bergumam, lalu berpaling, melihat hamparan atap-atap penduduk desa Konoha. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah ke akademi, mungkin Shikadai sudah menunggumu."

Gaara mendekat. "Katakan saja..."

"Hmmm..." gumam Naruto lagi, "Tidak apa-apa."

Angin mengembus mereka berdua. Sang pemilik tato "cinta" berkata, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Aku juga tidak yakin kau akan mengerti kalau aku bilang –" jawaban Naruto terhenti, lalu dia memilih menutup mulut. Kemudian dia menyambung, "Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah ke akademi..."

Diam sejenak. Gaara lah yang duluan bersuara. "Sebenarnya... aku memutuskan untuk tidak ke akademi."

"Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh cepat, melihat wajah saudara angkatnya yang datar itu.

"Aku kangen Bolt."

Mata biru langit milik Naruto melebar. Tapi bukannya melonjak girang, justru sang Hokage menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa Gaara yang semula terlihat tidak peduli pada putranya kini dengan ringannya berkata _Aku kangen Bolt_. Sambil menelan ludah, Naruto bersuara, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tiba-tiba saja teringat pada Bolt..." ucap Gaara.

Alis Naruto tertekuk, "Ada yang tidak beres!" ucapnya dengan suara yang –tanpa dia sadari– meninggi. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada anak-anakku! Kau hanya memikirkan anak dari kakakmu itu! Semua perhatianmu hanya untuk Shikadai! Sejujurnya aku cemburu saat kau lebih memperhatikan Shikadai daripada Anak-anakku! Apa kau lupa kalau Bolt dan Himawari juga keponakanmu, Gaara?!"

Hening setengah detik. Naruto bagai dilempar ke dalam kenyataan, saat dia sadar apa yang barusan dia ucapkan.

"Ah!" serunya panik, "Tidak... tidak... maksudku... maksudku tidak seperti itu..."

Sekonyong-konyong terdengar tawa tertahan dari tenggorokan Kazekage muda, membuat Naruto berseru, "Apa?"

"Kau lucu sekali Naruto!" ucap Gaara kalem sambil mendekat. Ditepuknya bahu Naruto dengan sabar.

"Maaf ya" ucap Gaara, "Aku yang salah. Maksudku... aku sayang Shikadai, aku juga sayang pada Bolt dan Himawari. Tapi ketahuilah, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud pilih kasih. Aku yang salah, karena aku tidak peka. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Naruto memandang Kazekage dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Apa yang..." tetapi suara Hokage Ketujuh ini terhenti tatkala dia melihat bayangan seseorang berkucir tinggi di balik pintu kaca yang buram. _Shikamaru_ , batin Naruto.

Shikamaru kah yang membuat Gaara menyadari kegelisahannya tentang kecemburuan itu?

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto, "Aku menghargai itu. Tapi... bagaimana kau _sadar_? Maksudku..."

Gaara mengangkat bahu, kemudian tersenyum simpul sambil berbalik pergi. Bayangan pria berkucir tinggi itu pun ikut lenyap. Naruto cepat-cepat menuju pintu, mencoba mengejar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tengah berjalan dengan gaya santainya yang khas di lorong di bawah tangga menuju atap, persis seperti dugaan Naruto. Bayangan yang dia lihat di balik pintu memang bayangan penasehatnya yang malas ini.

"Shika!" panggil Naruto. Shikamaru menoleh sedikit dengan tampang malasnya yang khas.

"Ya? Tuan Hokage?"

"Apa kau... berbicara sesuatu pada Gaara?" tanyanya langsung.

Shikamaru tersenyum sedikit sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa menebaknya..."

"Shikamaru! Aku serius!"

"Aku ada di ruang sebelah saat Kau dan Tuan Kazekage bercakap-cakap kemarin. Kau terlihat kecewa saat Tuan Kazekage menolak ajakanmu. _Well –_ analisisku tepat."

"Kau bilang pada Gaara kalau aku cemburu?"

"Tidak. Kan kau sendiri ya bilang tadi," ucap Shikamaru, menahan tawa.

"Shikamaru! Aku serius!" seru Naruto, tiba-tiba pipinya memanas. Entah kenapa dia malu saat menyadari bahwa tadi dia mengutarakan kecemburuannya tepat di wajah Gaara. Tapi Shikamaru –masih dengan wajah malasnya – hanya bersuara,

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal kata cemburu. Tuan Kazekage sendiri yang ingat dia pernah ada janji akan mengunjungi Bolt lagi, tapi janji itu belum terlaksana... itu saja."

Entah bagaimana sulit untuk Naruto percaya. Dia menyipitkan mata curiga. "Jujur saja padaku, jenius!" ucapnya. Tapi Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sungguh, aku cuma bilang, _Tuan Hokage sepertinya kecewa karena Anda menolak ajakannya_. Tuan Kazekage sendiri yang tiba-tiba teringat pada Bolt dan Himawari."

"Apa kau serius?" Naruto masih menyipit curiga. Sambil menenggelamkan tangan ke saku celana, Shikamaru bersuara.

"Yah.. kalau aku sih menyebut itu sebagai... _insting seorang paman_. Dia kan paman Bolt dan Himawari juga..."

Shikamaru memang bertampang menyebalkan. Tetapi suaranya barusan... terdengar lembut dan bermakna. Mata Naruto melebar sejenak. Dia melirik ujung lorong. Gaara sudah tidak terlihat. Dadanya berdenyut sedikit.

Dia hendak bersuara, tetapi kemudian, dia menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"...Terkadang.." tiba-tiba Shikamaru berkata "Tidak perlu ragu atau malu mengutarakan isi hatimu, meski sedikiit saja. Apa lagi itu berkaitan dengan putramu. Kau punya insting sebagai Ayah yang ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Anak. Tuan Kazeage pun punya insting sebagai Paman. Itu yang membuat dia dicintai semua orang. Tidak hanya anakku Shikadai, tetapi juga anak-anakmu, Bolt dan Himawari..."

Hening.

"Aku kenal Kakak Iparku seperti apa... Hal yang kau perlukan hanyalah... jujur..."

Naruto mendongak, memandang ujung lorong lagi. "Shikamaru, aku berhutang padamu!", lalu Naruto berlari ke ujung lorong, menyusul saudara angkatnya.

"Gaaaraaa! Tungguuuu!"

FIN

* * *

Review please, flame juga boleh...


End file.
